


Voices can be blocked

by Creative_FanDom



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_FanDom/pseuds/Creative_FanDom
Summary: Just a drabble.





	Voices can be blocked

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short.

Alright, I got everything setup. Snacks, games, controllers, drinks. Man, its gonna be one crazy night. He and Jaxon, his best friend, had been looking for a day where they could relax  and play games. Today is that day.

*Ding Dong*

Looks like Jaxon came early. He jogged his happy self to the door and opened it.

"Hey Jaaaaaaa-What the hell is he doing here?" 

"Nice to see you too Mark." Sean responded.

Markus and Sean never had a nice history together. They were always at each other's throats. Well not always. They actually used t be great friends until something in between their middle school years that seperated them. Something that he forgot about.

"Dude, Jaxon i thought it was just gonna be me and you." Markus said, disappointed.

"It was bro, but i ran into Sean and he wanted to know what i was doing later today." 

"So, can we come  in?" Sean asked, annoyed.

Markus gave room for the two boys to enter and closed the door behind him. 

They all sat quietly on the couch.

"All three of us can have fun," Jaxon said trying to clear up the intensifying atmosphere.

"We could take turns playing the game." Jaxon handed his controller to Markus.

"No dude, its you guys' game night. You two should go first. I'll go get some more chips." Sean said.

He came back a few minutes later and handed Markus the chips.

"Thanks." Markus popped a few chips in his mouth and proceeded to play the game.

Markus had a few chips until his stomach started aching. 

"Ohhh, man." Markus moaned.

"Dude are you alright?" Jaxon asked. 

"Yeah, i just-"

"You should go lay down. Here we'll help you to your room."

They carefully placed Markus in his room.

"I'll go get you some water." Jaxon said.

As soon as Jaxon left the room, he started glaring at Sean.

"What did you do to those chips?"

"Who, Me? I just spiced them up." Sean responded Manically.

"You did this just to get closer to Jaxon didn't you?"

Sean smirked, but didn't respond.

"If you try anything his scream will alert me." Markus said.

"Don't you know Markus?" Sean approached the bed, and leaned in closer to the frail boy. "It'll be hard for Jaxon to scream with a dick in his mouth."

Seeing the fear in his face, Sean backed out of the room slowly, laughing at his face and closed the door.

Markus had no feeling in his legs. He felt paralyzed. His fear growing at the second he tried to move, he prayed for his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know it you wan a part two.


End file.
